Taedium Vitae
by jackpittgregor
Summary: This is an RP I wrote with TheWidowNatasha on Tumblr. The young god of mischief is bored and having a little fun on earth when he spots the beautiful Russian spy in the midst of an assignment for the red room.
1. Chapter 1

Boredom. That was his first reason for being here. The fact that it was against the rules was the second. It made everything about the small realm more appealing. This wasn't his first excursion to Midgard but it was definitely his most memorable to date. Loki's dark green eyes gazed at the red-haired woman at the other side of the room. She was wearing a black off-the-shoulder floor length gown that hugged her voluptuous curves in the most delectable of ways. Her lush red hair was pulled up in the back with gentle wisps of curls framing her face. She wore a deep crimson lipstick that accentuated her plump lips. Her striking blue eyes gazing coldly at the man at her side. The youngest prince of Asgard wasn't normally intrigued by mortal women. They were so far below the goddesses of his own realm but this female before him was different. She was the sole reason that he was at this little banquet.

It was a pure stroke of luck, he supposed. He had merely been observing what passed for a palace here on Midgard. It was quite pitiful more like a hovel when compared to the Golden City of Asgard. It was then that he had caught sight of her being escorted inside the castle to the party that was obviously being held inside. The young god wasted no time in conjuring himself a black suit and tie that conformed with the other male guests in attendance and brought himself into the hall to mingle amongst the other Midgardians.

Such magical tricks were as simple as breathing for the young god. It was an innate ability that he had been born with and one that his mother had encouraged with great care. Often to the chagrin of his father.

Loki moved through the room slowly as he continued to observe the young woman. She seemed to be glued to the side of this gentleman and he couldn't for the life of him understand why. He was quite a bit older than her and rather portly. He made Volstagg look attractive. As a waiter moved through the guests with a tray of food, the trickster took the opportunity to cast an enchantment causing him to trip and slam his tray right in the chest of the rotund gentlemen.

Loki observed the proceedings with a wry smile as the waiter apologized profusely and the man stomped off to what the young god could only assume was the restroom in an attempt to clean up. Her sapphire eyes were transfixed on the doorway waiting for the paunchy man's return. The trickster wasted no time as he maneuvered himself next to her.

"Good evening," he said simply as his emerald eyes sparkled mischievously.

Natasha had escorted a Turkish dignitary to this little soiree after he conveniently spotted her at his hotel. Of course, she turned up the charm, and before she knew it, he had invited her to be his date at this evening's ball. If all went according to plan, she would have him off in a side room with a broken neck before the night was over.

He was her mark…well, he was the Red Room's mark. She was just following orders. Not much went through her head outside of the meticulous instructions she was fed by senior operatives and superiors. She felt like she didn't even know how to think for herself anymore. Every move she made…down to the faintest of half-smiles was a carefully planned, orchestrated routine.

Natasha Romanoff wasn't a person. She was a killing machine, trained and extremely gifted in the arts of seduction and assassination. She did not feel…she had no friends, no family, and no tolerance or understanding for romance or love. As far as she was concerned, those things didn't exist.

Natasha was slightly surprised when the tall, dark-haired stranger appeared beside her. She eyed him for a moment, trying to sense whether he was a danger to her cover, but being unable to tell, she forced her tense muscles to relax and offered her hand with a small smile, "Good evening…"

The young god took the hand that she offered and pressed his lips lightly against her fingers as he bowed his head slightly. The way he would have greeted a noblewoman at one of his father's royal soiree's. "My name is Loki," the mischievous prince revealed, still holding her hand in his. Her sapphire eyes were even more enchanting up close and her skin was as soft as silk. But something told him that there was much more to her than meets the eye. "And who, might I ask, do I have the distinct pleasure of meeting?"

The slightest of smirks quirked at her lips as she observed him. There was something very interesting about this man…her instincts were a little on edge around him. She liked it. In fact, being this close to the tall, handsome man had her realizing she liked a lot about him…but she had a job to do.

"Natalie Rushman", she lied without skipping a beat. Oh yes…Natasha Romanoff was an expert liar. She could fool polygraphs without so much as breaking a sweat. Lying directly to someone's face was like breathing to her.

"Loki…that's an interesting name", she said as she turned her eyes back toward the bathroom doorway. "Loki…like the god…the norse god. I like it", she said with a soft laugh. Despite the conversation she was making, she continued to keep her ears and eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary.

Loki watched as her eyes glanced back at the restroom doorway. "I have this bewildering puzzle that I've been trying to solve all evening. Perhaps, you can help me, Natalie." The young god mused with a half-smile and a quirk of his eyebrow. "What is it about that…how shall I put it… roly-poly man that has you so entranced?"

Natasha laughed softly and took a flute of champagne off of a tray that was passing by. She took an elegant sip before raising a brow at Loki, "I find his conversation to be stimulating."

"He seemed a man of very few words and quite a thick accent when he was blustering a few minutes ago," Loki mused as he let his eyes trail along her bare shoulders. "I'm a great lover of the dialects of this… of the world. I enjoy studying them. It is amazing how stimulating he can be for one who barely speaks English. He is from Turkey, yes? But I think Arabic is his natural tongue."

Loki took the smallest step closer as he watched her take another sip of her champagne. "You have an American accent but you're not from there." The young god inclined his head a little closer as a sly smile appeared along his lips. "It is barely noticeable but I have a good ear. You are Slavic? If I had to be more specific I would guess Russian. Я правильно, Натали [am I correct, Natalie]?"

Natasha stared at him for a moment before turning to face him more fully. She licked her lips and took another step closer to him, scrutinizing his features for signs of stress or deception, just in case he had come to kill her, or was here to blow her cover. A sideways glance to the bathroom helped her spot her date emerge.

She set her half-empty champagne glass on a nearby table and extended her hand to him, "Да. Очень впечатляет. Теперь, если вы меня извините, у меня свидание, чтобы вернуться. Спасибо за прекрасную беседу, Локи. [Yes. Very impressive. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date to get back to. Thank you for the lovely conversation, Loki.]"

A sexy smirk played across her lips as she slowly sauntered away from him. She felt his eyes on her backside and glanced over her shoulder, favoring him with a smile before she approached her date and took him by the hand. She slowly began rubbing the portly man's back and leaned in to whisper seductively against his ear. Within moments, he began leading her toward the elevator.

Loki watched as she walked back to the beastly looking man. She whispered something in his ear as they began to move toward the elevator. There was no way that a woman as exquisite as her was interested in that man. She was up to something and he wanted to know what. The young god watched the lights of the elevator indicating which floor they stopped on before following them up.

Loki pressed the button for the same floor, casting an invisibility spell upon himself once the doors had closed. He was just going to do a little snooping to satisfy his curiosity. As the doors opened he was surprised to see her standing there alone. She stepped back inside as she pressed the button for the ground floor. This was getting even more peculiar, he mused to himself as he followed her out the elevator and watched her move swiftly toward the palace exit.

Loki continued to follow her sight unseen. She made no move toward the valet but instead after a quick glance to make sure no one was looking she slipped around the side of the building. The mischievous prince watched in bewilderment as she took off her heels, hiked her skirt slightly and began to climb over the stoned wall. Loki brought himself to the other side just in time to see her feet land on the sidewalk. He was visible to her now as he stood there leaning against the lamp post with his hands crossed in front of him.

"есть ли у вас отвращение к воротами, Натали? [Do you have an aversion to gates, Natalie?]" Loki smirked.

As soon as she heard his voice, she whirled in his direction. Natasha snatched a small gun from the garter beneath her dress and pointed it at him, glaring, "Why are you following me? Were you sent to kill me?!"

"Well, my darling, aren't you full of surprises," Loki drawled in his silky accent as he continued to lean casually against the pole. His dark green eyes perused the gun in her hand. He was not ignorant of Midgardian weapons as primitive as they were. The tool in her hand wasn't much of a threat to him though it would probably hurt like the dickens. Not that there was any danger of that happening. He would be long gone before she ever pressed the trigger. One of the many conveniences of being a sorcerer. "And I thought we were getting along so well. I have no desire to hurt you, Natalie. I'm just curious about what you're up to. Did you grow tired of your enlightening conversation with your tubby friend?"

Natasha stared at him before taking a small step backwards. She trusted no one…especially a strange man who'd followed her right after she killed someone.

"I doubt you want to find out what other surprises I have underneath this dress. Who do you work for and why are you following me? Don't make me ask you again."

"Eh heh heh heh, do you have other surprises underneath there?" Loki grinned, his tongue peeking out playfully against his teeth and his dimples lighting up the edges of his face. "I can only imagine. I already told you Natalie, you piqued my curiosity. I'm not working for anyone. I just came here for a bit of fun." The young god moved away from the lamp post and took a step towards her. "And then I saw you and… I don't know... you caught my eye."

"Ha", she chuckled humorlessly. "I've piqued your curiosity? Have you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat, Loki?"

Natasha slid the hem of her dress up over her thigh as she propped her foot up on a nearby bench and slid the gun back in the holster on her garter, then pulled a car key out.

"Ah yes, what do you call it… a proverb… but there is more to it, you know." Loki mused as he took in the sight of her exposed thigh, licking his lips subconsciously at the sight of her creamy skin. "Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought him back." He took another step closer to her as his emerald eyes caught sight of the key in her hand. "What are the plans for the rest of your evening?"

Natasha shook her head, but for whatever reason, a little smile played across her lips. She wasn't one to smile…she was barely a person and had no real emotions to speak of, but this guy was awakening something within her.

He was handsome enough, and she couldn't sense a lie on him. There was an urge rekindling within her that she hadn't felt in a very long time…

After a few moments of thinking, she decided she'd allow herself to have a bit of fun with this handsome stranger. Why not? Her rendezvous wasn't for another twelve hours and he was making her weak in the knees with just one look.

The Black Widow crossed her arms underneath her bosom, causing the already copious amounts of cleavage to billow forth a bit more. She bit her bottom lip and stared at him, "I'm not sure yet, Loki…"

Loki swallowed as his eyes drifted to the tantalizing view of the swell of her breasts. He moved his hand cautiously to touch one of the tiny ringlets that framed her face. It was silky and soft just like he imagined the rest of her must be. "By the looks of the key in your hand. It involves driving somewhere. Do you mind if I tag along for a little bit while you decide?"

Natasha laughed softly before leading him to a car parked behind an abandoned building. As they drove, she kept glancing over at him. At first, she was just trying to make sure he wasn't making moves to reach for weapons or communicators…but as that fear faded, she kept glancing at him to take in his features. His ridiculously high cheekbones…deliciously long fingers…

By the time they entered her hotel room, she tossed her purse onto the mattress and stayed by the door as he walked toward the window.

"So…now that you're here, what do you want to do?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh," Loki grinned as he turned away from the window. His dark green eyes moving over her body unabashedly. "Are you giving me free reign? Is it my choice how we spend the evening?" The young god strutted toward her, resting his hand along the nape of her neck as he leaned in so his lips were barely a hairsbreadth from hers. "I want to see what other surprises you have for me underneath that dress," he breathed huskily before he crushed his lips against hers in a fiery kiss.

Natasha immediately returned the kiss with equal fervor as her hands went to either side of his shirt, ripping it clean open as buttons ricocheted off random objects in the hotel room. She practically tore his clothes off of him as they stumbled backwards against the wall.

When her back slammed against the hard wall, she let out a soft gasp against his lips as she raised her leg around his hips. Quickly, she reached between them to unbuckle his belt. She snatched the leather strap out of the loops of his pants and tossed it away before unbuttoning his pants.

Loki grabbed her wrists as he smiled against her lips. "Not so fast, darling." He raised her arms above her head, pinning them in place with one large hand enclosed around both wrists. His other palm gliding up beneath her dress along her inner thigh. "Patience is a virtue. Is that not another one of your proverbs?" His lips moving languidly across her jawline as he felt her body trembling at his touch. "You're a beautiful woman and I won't be rushed."

Natasha leaned forward to nip at his lips as she panted softly, "Well, rush or not, if you're looking for the type of girl who likes to make love, I'm afraid you've got the wrong one. I like fucking…that's the only way I take it."

"You have a way with words, Natalie," Loki smirked as he nibbled along her earlobe. "If that's even really your name." He released her wrists as he took a step backward. His dark green eyes staring at her wantonly. "Take off your dress and get on the bed." He ordered forcefully. "Я собираюсь иметь вас в какой бы путь я хочу, Натали. [I'm going to have you, in whatever way I want, Natalie.]"

This was more like it.

A mischievous smirk played across her lips. When she reached behind her to slowly unzip her dress, she stared directly into his eyes, watching the change in his facial expression as the black fabric pooled at her feet.

Next, she ridded herself of her bra and panties before obediently climbing onto the bed and laying before him. She was his for the taking.

Loki stared at her for a moment drinking in the sight of her body, she was breathtakingly beautiful. He leaned against the mattress as he placed his lips along her ankle, running his tongue along her skin as he made his way to her thigh, licking and suckling every inch of skin until he reached the apex between her legs before stopping. He skipped over the obvious place with a devious grin and laced his tongue along her belly button as her stomach contracted at the contact. His dark emerald eyes gazing up at her as he moved his lips over her hip before biting down playfully.

Natasha's entire body shuddered as her eyes rolled closed. This man…whoever he was, seemed intent on torturing and teasing her in the most delicious ways possible.

She moaned softly and laughed a bit before jerking away at his bite, "Hungry?"

"Famished, darling," Loki grinned as he moved his attentions to her voluptuous breasts. Taking the rose-tipped nipple in his mouth and suckling languidly while his hand pinched the hard little tip of her other breast. He pressed his hips between her legs, the fabric of his pants rubbing teasingly against her naked flesh.

Natasha arched beneath him and moaned as she bucked her hips upwards. She was desperate for more friction as he teasingly rubbed against her.

"God…you are such a fucking tease…I want you…now, please…"

Loki stood up as he discarded his pants before settling himself back between her legs. "Since you said 'please'" the young god smirked huskily. He tilted his hips, finding the slippery heat of her. His dark green eyes capturing her gaze with his before impaling her with one swift motion. He crushed his lips against hers passionately as he altered his movements, thrusting slowly into her as she shifted restlessly beneath him. She felt incredible as he swallowed her moans with his lips, rocking inside her over and over in a sensual rhythm.

Natasha raked her hands down his back, leaving a trail of in red marks across his porcelain flesh. She eagerly thrust her hips upwards to meet his movements as he ground down against her.

"Oh…fuck…fuck me…yes…yes…oh my god…" she cried out before she reconnected their lips for a hungry kiss.

Loki increased his tempo as they heaved against each other, bringing her knees up to accommodate him as he delved deeper with each slamming thrust. The bed near to collapsing beneath their efforts. The young god groaned in pleasure as he suckled and nipped at every bit of skin he could reach. The feel of her fingertips scraping down his back was divine. "Valhalla," he nearly growled as he felt her body clenching around him. "так хороша [so good]."

After several moments, Natasha screamed out a string of Russian obscenities as her body was seized by a powerful, shuddering orgasm. She cried out and gripped onto him, biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming any louder.

The feel of her teeth biting down erotically on his shoulder was too much as he exploded inside of her. His entire body shudder uncontrollably in his release as he collapsed on his back as the air was forced from his lungs in breathless urgent gasps. His dark green eyes turned to gaze at the woman lying at his side. Yes, this was definitely his favorite visit to Midgard. He doubted anything would ever top it.

Natasha allowed herself to lay there, panting heavily before she smiled and leaned over to kiss his neck. She climbed on top of him, her skin glistening with a soft sheen of sweat, "You don't think we're done yet…do you?"

After a few kisses, caresses and strategic bites, they were both ready to go again. They ended up falling off the bed as they reached another mutual, intensely satisfying orgasm.

Natasha laughed breathlessly as she lay on her back on the floor with her feet propped up on the mattress. She smiled and looked at him, "I have a confession to make.."

"A confession, eh heh heh heh, now you've piqued my curiosity all over again, darling," Loki grinned widely as he trailed his finger languidly along her hip. "Do tell, pet."

"My name…is actually Natasha…well. It's Natalia. Most people call me Natasha though", she said as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Natasha smirked against his lips, "…but if you tell anyone that, I'll have to kill you…"

"Natalia, yes… that suits you much better," Loki smiled as he brushed his lips tantalizingly against hers. "You are very beautiful, Natalia, and I like your fire. I'm very glad we crossed paths, darling."

Natasha stared at him for a few seconds, "Yeah…yeah. Me too, Loki…"

She slowly got up and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She wasn't overly surprised when he ended up joining her. They had sex one last time before she got dressed and kissed him one last time, "I have to go…but tonight was really fun. Thanks…"

"I aim to please," the young god smirked as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him for another heated kiss. "I would like to see you again."

Natasha returned the kiss and moaned softly. When he broke the kiss and told her that he wanted to see her again, she sighed, "I'm sorry…I actually can't see you again…I'm in a very…perilous line of work…I have to stay on the move."

"Perilous, yes I gathered that when you were climbing over the wall last night," the young god winked as a devilish smile adorned his lips. "I'm on the move, too. Give me a date, time and place and I will meet you there. It doesn't matter where."

"That's the thing…I don't know. My time is not my own…I…the organization I work for doesn't allow me the freedom to just go places when I want to…I have to leave right now to meet at a rendezvous point…if I weren't there…"

Natasha let out a breath and sighed, "It's complicated…the less you know the better."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer," Loki replied regally. "I want to see you again and I will. If you can't give me a time than I'll pick one on my own to come to you. But I will be seeing you again, Natalia, that is a promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha continued to think about his words as she boarded the jet back to Moscow. For weeks, she thought about Loki and their amazing night together. She tried not to feel anything for him, but, at night, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

It was almost two months before they sent her on another mission to plant a bomb in an embassy in Lagos.

She had just finished her work and was busy fleeing the scene when she rounded the corner and almost walked right into Loki's solid chest.

Loki grinned wickedly as his dark green eyes fell on the beautiful woman in front of him. He had been thinking of her nearly nonstop since their night together. "You are always in such a rush, darling, I'm sure you can spare a couple of minutes for me."

Natasha jumped back in surprise, but recovered quickly. She looked around before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him down an alley, "Oh my god…What are you doing here? How did you find me? We're in real danger here…I can't tell you specifics—-" Natasha was cut off by the sound of a nearby explosion.

"…it might have something to do with that…" she said evenly as the sounds of sirens began quickly drawing closer. "I'm about to have a lot of people on my ass, and I don't think you want to stick around for that…"

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Loki smiled as he looped his fingers around one of her long lush curls. "Not as long as your with me anyway. I want to get you to a bedroom as soon as possible so when is this little business of yours going to be over?"

Natasha's eyes widened as she simultaneously pushed him out of her way and against the wall while she snatched her gun out of the inside of her jacket and fired two shots down the alley, easily killing both of the men who were approaching, weapons drawn.

She rushed to the end of the alley with her gun still raised as she checked the pulses of her would-be assailants. They were dead. After quickly glancing around the corner, she turned back to Loki, "today's a pretty busy work day…but the bedroom sounds tempting."

Loki stared at her with a prideful gleam in his eyes. He liked the fact that she thought to protect him. Even if it wasn't really needed. She was quite something. He had a feeling she would rival lady Sif in combat. "Are there more of them or can we go now?"

Natasha sighed and put her gun in her holster as she turned back to look at him, "We have to move…"

She walked fast, but he didn't seem to have any trouble following her. As tall as he was, one of his strides equaled out to three of hers. They made it to a more high end part of town and checked in under a false name. Once they were in the hotel room, she put her hands on her hips, "…either you're working with someone or you're following me….which is it? There's no way you can convince me that it's coincident that we ran into each other in two completely different cities that were halfway across the world…"

"Well, of course, it wasn't a coincidence, darling," Loki smiled as he strutted toward her swiftly and fisted his hand in her long, red locks as he pulled her in for a heated kiss. "I told you that I would come to you, remember, there was no way I wasn't going to see you again, Natalia. You have no idea how bored I was during your absence." He crushed his lips back to hers as he lifted her up in his arms before tossing her onto the bed with a devilish grin.

Natasha stared up at him as he approached her. Both of them had a predatory gleam in their eyes…they were ready to tear each other apart. The Black Widow shrugged out of her jacket and slipped off her boots before popping open the button on her jeans.

"This has gotta be the craziest thing…I'm getting stalked across the world by a man just so he can fuck me…and we don't even know each other's last names…"

Loki laughed softly at her words as he quickly rid himself of his clothes. He half wished that he could tell her who he really was just so he didn't have to waste the time ridding himself of this mortal fabric by hand. He would have already been inside of her by now if he could use his magic in front of her. He crawled over her like a panther. "You're definitely worth a trip around the world, pet. I daresay, I'd even travel across the universe just to have you again." He gave her an impish grin as he eased himself inside of her, burying himself all the way as he claimed her mouth once more.

Natasha would have retorted with something witty, but feeling him enter her stole her breath away. She gasped and shut her eyes as she threw her hands up, taking a hold of the metal railing of the headboard as she returned his heated kiss. As he began driving into her, her hips rose to meet every thrust, willing him to penetrate her deeper as she panted and gasped against his mouth while their tongues played against each other.

"Oh…god…Loki…" she whimpered helplessly. She was lost within him right now…that sort of thing never happened.

It was no surprise really. It was like this during their first time together. She'd never experienced total euphoria until him. It was like he fit her perfectly, and now, he felt even better than she remembered.

Loki collapsed against her, keeping the bulk of his weight on his forearms as buried his face in her luscious red curls. His breathing labored as they came down from their climax. He didn't want to move, staying inside of her as he lavished her neck with suckling kisses. "I think you're a goddess whose bewitched me," he jested as he moved his lips along her skin. "Two months is far too long, my pet. It can't be that long ever again."

Natasha moaned softly, enjoying the way his lips continued to move against her skin as she felt him softly twitch inside of her. She'd be ready to go again in mere seconds if he kept this up…

She smiled lazily as she gently scraped her fingernails up and down his skin, "I don't have control over that…neither of us do..although I'm starting to believe that you have more information about my future whereabouts than you let on…"

Natasha gasped as she felt him pump into her gently, "Who are you…really?"

Loki ignored her question as he felt himself come alive inside of her all over again. He shouldn't be ready again so soon but this woman was like an aphrodisiac. He couldn't get enough of her. After he spent the next few hours reacquainting himself with her body, they lied there on the bed side by side as he played languidly with a curl of her hair. "You don't have to be suspicious of me, you know, my name really is Loki and I'm not involved in any kind of espionage or whatever you call the work that you do. I found you because I really like you. It was actually not as easy as I originally thought it would be but I've got the hang of it now."

Natasha sighed and allowed a smile to touch the edge of her lips as she stared at him. She closed her eyes slowly as she felt his fingers trace the outline of her spine. Every single one of his touches was so delicious and sweet…she wasn't used to this.

"You shouldn't like me, Loki…I may look like a regular woman…but I'm nothing but a machine…a killer. I don't have the ability to feel…I'm hollow…"

"Well now, I know that's a lie," Loki whispered as he pressed a kiss against her shoulder before leaning in to kiss her lips. "You are anything but hollow… I've felt you, Natalia… I feel you now."

Natasha gazed into his eyes and whispered, "What do you feel in me?"

"Passion and affection… you have a very warm heart and a fire in your belly," Loki caressed her cheek softly, his thumb running along her bottom lip as he stared into her dark blue eyes. "Darling, you aren't hollow. You are filled with emotions, you just not use to letting them out but you have no choice when you're with me."

Natasha stared at him and slowly moved to her back as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Being with me could get you killed. The people I work for are very…possessive of their assets…and in their most valuable one. Anyone who takes an interest in me is eliminated because they're afraid they'll tempt me away from this lifestyle…so they destroy everything and anything I could ever hold dear…that's why I never hold anything dear. I can't afford to."

She slowly sat up, "I have to go."

"It doesn't sound like you work for them. It sounds like you're a slave to them," Loki remarked as he watched her get out of bed and begin to redress. Another tedious part of living like a mortal. He would have to follow suit. He was used to calling his clothes to him in an instant. "I mean is it even what you want? Because if you don't want to then you shouldn't go back." He pulled on his pants as he reached for his shirt before walking toward her and placing her face in his hands. "You needn't fear for me. This pitiful organization of yours can't hurt me."

Natasha laughed humorlessly, "It's not like I work as a waitress at the Red Lobster….even if I wanted to, I couldn't just quit. That's not how they work. If I no longer work for them, I'm a threat…a threat that needs to be eliminated."

She pulled on her jacket, "Either way, I'm dead."

"They will be dead before you. I promise you that," Loki stated coldly. He needed to find out more about this organization of hers. It hadn't been as easy to locate her again as he had thought. He had known of a locating spell that he could cast from a strand of her hair but making it work had taken time to perfect. If he had Heimdall's sight he could find out all the answers that he wanted but unfortunately he needed her cooperation. "I want you to tell me about these people you work for."

Natasha slowly shook her head, "I'm sorry. I can't do that. I don't even really know who you are. I don't even know your last name…and you still haven't told me how you found me in Lagos. For all I know, you're trying to gather intel before you kill me."

"My last name is Odinson," Loki answered as his dark green eyes observed her carefully. "Do you really think that I would kill you? Natalia, I wouldn't hurt you.. I want to help you."

Natasha sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed, "No personal offense meant. This line of business kind of teaches you not to trust…in fact, one of the main guidelines is to never trust a soul…not even your own. Which may account for why I don't have one."

"You can trust me, Natalia," Loki promised sincerely as he knelt down in front of her and placed his hand along her knee. "You will always be able to trust me. If you won't tell me about them than I will find out about them on my own. You should be free to do whatever you want and I'm going to make sure that you are."

Before she could stop herself, she began telling him everything. She told him about the Red Room…about all of the horrendous things she'd done, how they recruited her as a child and forced her to take the super serum.

By the time it was all said and done, she had lost track of time. She didn't know why she felt inclined to reveal everything to him. She'd put herself…and him in grave danger by doing so.

Natasha glanced at the clock and shoot to her feet, "Oh god…I'm late to the rendezvous point. If I don't show up, they'll send a team after me."

"You are not going to any rendezvous point." Loki ordered forcefully as took hold of her arm to stop her from leaving. "You're done with them. I'm sorry, Natalia, no child should have to go through what you did. I told you that I was going to take care of you and I will." This piddling team she was referring to would be taken care of in a heartbeat. Their little weapons were no match for his powers.

"I don't need to be taken care of, Loki…and trust me…you don't want any part of my life. I'm not this wonderful, romantic woman that most men want. I'm sex. That's it. That's what you want from me and that's all I can offer. This body was made to draw men in…to entrap them. Don't let yourself get pulled into the same trick. I'm not worth the trouble", she said, snatching out of his grasp.

"I have to go", she said continuing toward the door.

Loki moved in front of her and blocked the door as his dark green eyes narrowed in growing irritation. "You're just spouting what they've told you. What they've spent year's making you believe. By the nines, you were taken as a little child. But it's not true. It's not. When you and I are together we have a connection. It's not just mindless sex. You come alive when you're with me and I know you feel it. You're just afraid of it."

Natasha's eyes narrowed in response as she took a step back. He was bigger than her, but she could take him down if need be. She went against targets twice her size all of the time.

She clenched her fists at her side, "You don't even know me. You don't know what I'm capable of…"

"I'm fairly certain I know what you're capable of," Loki drawled as he leaned back against the door. "I've seen you in action. Are you sizing me up, Natalia. Do you think you can get passed me? I assure you that you can't. But why would you even want to? Do you really want that life? Is that what you really want? I don't think so. I think you want what you have right here when you're with me."

Natasha was confused. She wasn't used to feeling conflicted or dealing with her emotions. She didn't "want" anything…did she?

She shook her head and moved toward the window, "We don't know each other! We've fucked twice! I don't mean anything to you and you don't mean anything to me! There's no point in turning our worlds upside down. It's just good sex."

"Darling, I wouldn't be standing here if you didn't mean anything to me," Loki revealed honestly as he moved towards her, taking her face in his hands. "Look in my eyes, Natalia. Does it look to you like I only came here because you're a good fuck as you like to put it? You have no idea how far I came to see you. To see YOU not just to have my way with your body. I like your spirit… I like the way you talk… I like everything about you."

Natasha shifted uncomfortably as she tried to look away, but his hold on her face was unrelenting. Her eyes began filling with tears as she shook her head, then forced herself to meet his gaze. She began to feel an unfamiliar stirring in the empty space where her soul used to be and almost panicked.

"…Loki…they'll come for me…they'll—"

An explosion suddenly blew the door inward, knocking them apart and sending her smashing into a wall before she crumpled to the floor.

Loki conjured a dagger into his palm in repeated succession as he whipped them straight into the throat of three of the men that stormed into the room. The fourth man was not nearly as lucky as he aimed his weapon at Natasha who was still knocked out on the floor. He casted a shield in front of her, blocking the bullets from their target as he stormed forward and ripped the weapon out of his hands before slamming a dagger into his gut. Pushing it upward as the man moaned in agony. "Do you know how long it takes a mortal to bleed to death?" the young god seethed with venom. "I've read it's a very painful way to go." He dropped him and let him fall to the floor as he turned to check on her. Her dark blue eyes staring up at him from her place on the floor.

Natasha couldn't believe what she'd just seen. It was as if the daggers appeared out of thin air…he was highly trained and fast. Impossibly fast. She'd heard of mutants and super soldiers…but something told her he was neither. He'd protected her with some sort of force field and it honestly looked like magic to her. Then, she remembered his name.

Loki…the Norse God of Mischief and Lies…no. It couldn't be….could it?

Natasha felt a shooting pain in her ankle and cringed as she struggled to her feet. She knew that her ankle was likely sprained…or broken. Either way, she couldn't walk on it.

She stared up at him, "Who are you…really?"

"I already told you who I am," the young god replied as he reached for her arm to help her stand. "I'm Loki… Loki Odinson…you're hurt." He sighed slightly as he realized that it was time to explain exactly who he was. If the All-Father ever found out that he had revealed himself to a Midgardian he would be extremely displeased. Even more angry than he would be if he discovered he had been visiting this planet against his express orders to the contrary.

"I am second Prince of the throne of Asgard. It is another realm quite far from here. We should leave here, Natalia, you're injured. I'm going to take you to a place that I stay at sometimes. It's going to feel strange for a minute but it will be over before it has even started." Without waiting for her response he cast his spell and brought her to a small apartment in Paris where he liked to come sometimes.

The room was littered with paintings that he had done and the canvas currently on the easel was unfinished. His sketchbook was lying on the marble coffee table with his pencils and charcoal sprawled out around it. "Here let me help you to the couch."

Natasha was panicking. When he transported her, she was stunned in to silence and just sat there in shock. She didn't even realize she was shaking until she noticed the tremor in her voice when she spoke, "You're not…you're not human? That's…it's not possible. You're actually…the god of mischief? No…how…?"

"No, I'm not human… I'm an Aesir. My father is the All-Father, the ruler of all the nine realms." Loki could see that she was trembling as she sat along the sofa. He hated the thought that she might be afraid of him. "There is nothing to be scared of Natalia." He reached out toward her and grasped a curl of her hair as he sat down at her side.

"I'm not scared, I'm freaking out! Three minutes ago, I'm in an African hotel room with a guy who'd apparently followed me to two cities across the world just to bed me and now he's saved my life with, what looked to be, magic and we traveled to an entire other continent in the blink of an eye! I'm sorry if I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around this!" she panted as she pulled her boot off to survey the damage to her ankle. It was already swelling.

"Shit…look, I'm grateful for you saving my life but…I…I'm still a little confused. If you don't live here…or you don't belong in this realm, what is it that you want from me?" Natasha paused and shook her head, "I guess the fact that you're a god shouldn't be at hard to believe…that was the best sex of my life."

"The best in your life," Loki grinned impishly. "You know how to give a compliment, Natalia. I already told you what I want. Where I come from doesn't change that." He moved his hand to caress her cheek as her turned her head slightly to face him before leaning in to kiss her.

Natasha returned the kiss, but ended it quickly thanks to the throbbing in her ankle, "I need to have this looked at…it might be broken…"

She looked at him and shook her head, "You actually went clear about what you wanted from me. I'm The Black Widow, Loki…I don't know about relationships. I was made to kill. I know seduction, espionage, assassination and five advanced forms of martial arts…I don't know the first thing about relationships or…being with someone after I've had sex with them…I'm pre-programmed. I can't give you any more than amazing sex…"

"The Black Widow? You mean the spider? Should I be afraid you're going to bite my head off the next time we are intimate… Eh heh heh heh… you keep reciting the same stuff to me over and over," Loki mused as he stared down at her swollen ankle. "No matter how many times you repeat it to me won't make it true." He was going to have to take her to the hospital. If it was broken she would need a cast.

Natasha sighed, "The Black Widow is my code name…the deadliest of my program…they only give it to the most brutal of operatives…I wore it like a badge of honor for a long time…now…"

She shook her head, "We should go to an urgent care or something…"

Loki grasped her hand and cast an enchantment taking her to the side alley of the Paris hospital. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the front entrance of the ER. After she gave them her fake information, they wheeled her into the examining room and Loki followed. The nurse advised them that the doctor would be with them shortly before she left them alone. "What are you thinking, darling?"

She shook her head and let out a slow breath, "I dunno…I mean…you want…me. Like all of me…not just to pop in and fuck me…you want…everything. I'm just trying to digest that. I'm a loner…but I guess now, I need you. The Red Room will be after me with a vengeance now."

Natasha ended up having to communicate with the medical staff in French. They informed her that it wasn't a break, just a "nasty sprain". They wrapped her foot, then gave her some useless pain meds.

Within a couple of hours, they returned to his apartment.

Loki helped settle her against the couch and conjured her something to eat. His dark green eyes observing her closely. "Is there anything else that I can get for you? You are safe from the Red Room here. And I won't go anywhere until you are completely healed, I promise to keep you safe, Natalia." His mother might begin to worry if he was gone from Asgard for too long but it couldn't be helped. He was well hidden from Heimdall, he would just have to come up with a good story when he finally returned.

Natasha shook her head and sat back as she nibbled on the sandwich he conjured for her. She couldn't even begin to appropriately wrap her head around the information he'd given her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "I'm not used to being taken care of…"

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it, I think," Loki smiled as he sat down on the arm of the couch and ran his fingers along her curls. "You're not alone anymore, Natalia."

Natasha looked up at him, "I have no idea what you see in me…you're a god. You could have a goddess, or any other woman in this entire, crummy world. But no…you pick the most fucked up, emotionally scarred woman you can find…"

She sighed and looked down at her hands, "How do you know it's not just the sex you fell for? I was trained to be that good…I'm trained to make men think that they're falling for me…to be appealing in every way. How do you…well, how do I know that this is real?"

"How do I know? Because I feel it. I feel connected to you… something just clicked when I met you… I think you felt it, too," Loki divulged from his place at her side. "I know that after everything you've gone through that it is hard for you to trust it. You may be a deadly little spider but I'm not exactly easy to kill. You asked me what I want from you. I want you to be happy. I want you to have the life that was stolen from you. The freedom to do what you want. Whatever it might be. And I want you to be mine. I want you to be my little spider."


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha looked up at him with a smirk, "You're a god…and you want me…to be yours." She laughed softly and shook her head, "What does that entail, exactly? I'm sorry, but up until a few hours ago, I was the biggest atheist ever. I didn't believe in reincarnation, deities, magic…now, the god of lies and mischief is telling me…he wants me. I keep getting visions of gold gilded halls and me wearing a sheer gown as I lay on a couch, eating grapes until you send servants to fetch me and have me brought to you for sex…"

"Eh heh heh heh, perhaps if I were King I would indulge myself the way you describe," Loki chuckled, his tongue playing against his teeth as he laughed heartily. "As it stands I am only a prince and my mother, the Queen, would not stand for me to treat a woman with such disrespect." The young god stood up, walking a few paces before turning around, his lips pursed in deep thought. "When I say I want you to be mine. I mean it in the way any man would when they care for a woman. I don't ever want another man to touch you. The poor fool that ever does won't live very long after."

Natasha arched an eyebrow, finding herself to be very turned on by his possessive nature. She bit her bottom lip, "But you don't live here…and I have needs…and habits…"

Loki's eyes narrowed considerably at her words. The only man that would be satisfying her needs was him. He could feel his blood begin to boil at the mere thought of her entertaining another man. "This little spider isn't going to be taking any new men into her bed. There's no leeway around that."

Natasha leaned back against the couch as she teasingly licked her lips, "By the sounds of it, you won't be here all of the time…you live worlds away…and I'm warning you…I'm not the relationship type…you suddenly want to own me…control me?"

"I do own you. I own your heart whether you want to admit it or not. I've already marked you as mine," Loki rasped as he moved towards the couch. "No man has ever made you feel the way that I do and no man ever will."

Natasha's breathing had quickened as he approached her. She liked it when he was worked up like this…it was definitely a turn on.

Right now, she wasn't sure if she was fully teasing him, or if she actually intended to seek 'company' elsewhere, should he be absent.

"…and how did you mark me? I don't see any new marks…"

In the blink of an eye he had moved her from the couch to his bed. She was wearing a sheer pale green gown and her wrists were tied together to the headboard behind her. "Is this what you were imagining, my pet? I told you that first night that I was going to have you anyway I wanted to. You became mine, Natalia, the moment that you let me inside of you. Don't you ever forget it." With a slight flourish of his wrist, the young god gave her the sensation between her legs as if his fingers were gliding along her core, circling her clit. "If you're a good little spider I might let you touch me," Loki grinned with a devious smile as his clothes disappeared.

Natasha jerked against her restraints, but soon began moaning and writhing as she felt his magical fingers work against her core. She bit her bottom lip and smirked, still as defiant as ever, "So you think you own me just because you fucked me? That's not a very exclusive club you're in…"

Loki loomed over her, his dark green eyes staring into her defiant blue ones as he rubbed his length teasingly along her entrance. When he was through with her she would never be able to think of another man. "I don't care how many men you've had before me. There'll be none after me. I didn't just fuck you. I took you in here," he rasped huskily as he glided his fingers over heart before he filled her to the hilt. "Say my name," he ordered as he took her nipple between his teeth while he ground his body into hers.

Natasha's body arched as he filled her. The sensation was exquisite. She'd never felt like this before, which both scared and exhilarated her. The Black Widow had never been at anyone's mercy before, but this man…this god had taken her. Had forced her to feel things she no longer thought herself capable of.

Natasha writhed beneath him, moaning as he ground into her.

"Loki", she whispered breathlessly.

"Tell me your mine," he growled against her skin as he suckled and nipped along every inch of her body that his mouth could reach. She wanted to be marked, he was going to give her plenty. "I want to hear you say it, Natalia, say you're mine." He ordered as he pushed into her with a punishing rhythm, harder and harder as her cries became more and more animalistic.

At first, her ability to speak was completely stolen away. She could barely breathe from the intensity of his thrusts and the sheer primal ecstasy of it all. He was definitely claiming her as his right now…it the most animalistic way possible.

"Oh…god…I'm yours…I'm yours, Loki", she screamed as she violently yanked against the restraints.

Loki grinned smugly at her words as he felt her body shudder around him as she quickly peaked. He held his own at bay while he continued to thrust inside her with slow torturous movements. He was determined to push her over the edge as he felt the second wave of tremors hit her body he joined her in a fiery culmination. He released her bonds with no more than a thought. "That's a good little spider," he drawled with a half-smile along his lips but his dark emerald eyes held no mirth as he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Natasha kissed him back hungrily as she wrapped her arms around him, "Oh god…"

She was still panting by the time she drifted off to sleep, her body covered with the evidence of his "ownership".

Loki stretched languidly as the sunshine drifted through his bedroom window. His dark emerald eyes taking in the sight of his little spider curled up at his side. He stood up. His clothes returning to him the moment that his foot touched the floor. He was debating if he should return to Asgard just for a few hours when he caught sight of her eyes beginning to open. "Good morning, Natalia."

"Morning", she murmured softly as she slowly sat up and ran her hands through her hair. Slowly, she limped out of bed and to the bathroom, where she showered and brushed her teeth with extra toiletries he'd somehow acquired. Natasha smirked as she took note of the fact that he didn't provide any new clothes for her.

She plopped down on the bed after her shower, naked as she dried her wet hair, "Going somewhere?"

"No.. Not at the moment, my darling," Loki advised as his eyes roamed her body appreciatively, making note of the marks that his lips had left along her skin. The sight of which pleased him greatly. "You must be hungry," he replied thoughtfully before he conjured a silk green nightgown, with thin spaghetti straps and a skirt that stopped well above the knee. "Would you like me to help you into the kitchen, pet, or would you prefer to eat in bed?"

"I would like to eat in bed…" she said with a slight smirk. When he conjured a plate of fruit, she ate slowly, watching him as he watched her. Natasha bit her lip and laughed softly, "Were you ever taught that it's rude to stare?"

Loki moved toward her and sat back down on the bed. "Not really," he smirked as he leaned forward and took a bite of the morsel that she held in her fingers. "I usually just do what I want."

"Oh really", she inquired, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I hadn't noticed…"

Natasha stretched languidly, purposely allowing the edge of the nightgown to ride up her legs, "So what will I do while you return to your home world? Wait here like a sweet, well-behaved concubine?"

"Eh heh heh heh, Natalia," Loki drawled as he ran his hand along her thigh. "I think you like that idea, don't you? It turns you on." He glided his palm further up underneath the silken fabric until he reached the warmth between her legs. "So wet for me already, little spider."

Natasha glared at him and slid across the bed, out of his reach. She lay on her side, her head propped up on her hand, "What makes you believe that a world-famous spy would be happy with being reduced to a god's sex slave? Hmm?"

"Oooooh, is my little spider annoyed?" Loki mused with a devilish smirk. "Your body doesn't lie, pet. Glare at me all you like. You still want me." With a twist of his fingers, her body glided across the bed until she was next to him once more. "You're incredibly strong and resourceful and you can take care of yourself. You're proud of that. You should be." His dark green eyes sparkled as his smile deepened.

"You're a powerful woman who is used to crushing men under her feet. I bet you never met anyone stronger than you but now you have and you like it. You like losing control to me. You like the feeling that it gives you." The young god captured a loose curl between his fingers, twisting it back and forth as he stared intently into her eyes.

"You're not my sex slave, Natalia," Loki insisted as he continued to play with the soft red ringlet. "You are the one who keeps insisting on saying it, over and over. A slave is someone with no power and my darling, you have quite a lot of power over me. Do you not know that I would do anything for you?"

Natasha smirked as she shifted onto her back and pulled the nightgown off over her head. She met his green gaze, matching his intensity as she leaned back on her elbows and slowly spread her knees apart. Natasha licked her middle finger before sliding it down her body, between her breasts, then down her stomach before it met the space between her thighs.

She bit her bottom lip and whispered, "Anything? You'd do anything for me? That may not be wise of you…to give a corrupt mortal woman that much power…"

Natasha moaned softly as she continued to play with herself, "Why would you do anything for me?"

"Because it pleases me," Loki whispered huskily as he licked his lips expectantly. He could feel his body twitch at the sight of her touching herself so intimately. He had never been this worked up over a woman. She did things to him that he couldn't even explain. "Because in those moments when you let your guard down and you're truly with me I feel something that I've never felt before. I can't explain it. I just know I like it."

Natasha licked her lips again and laughed breathlessly as she increased the speed of the movements of her fingers. Having him watch her was a huge turn on.

As her breathing quickened, her breasts began to rise and fall in rapid succession, "It's almost as though you're my slave, Hm? If I told you to strip naked and bury yourself inside of me right now, you'd do it…"

"You'll have to try it and see," Loki smirked. His dark emerald eyes gazing longingly at her dusky tips. He yearned to take them between his teeth, to put his mouth all over her body. But he was enjoying this game.

Natasha moaned softly before moving her fingers and leaning back against the bed with her legs open.

"Hmmm…I think I should make you wait. Go ahead to your own world…this is what I want you to remember in your absence. I want this image to be burned into your head…slowly driving you mad while you're away from me."

"I can be a very patient man when the need arises," Loki retorted, his voice low and breathy as he gazed at her wantonly. "But be careful, my little spider, or the next time I decide to torture you with pleasure… I may not be as merciful as I was last night. Perhaps, I shall leave you on the brink until you are begging me for release."

Natasha laughed as she slid her nightgown back on, "Is that a threat, Loki?"

She moved toward the edge of the bed and got up on her hands and knees before grabbing his collar and crushing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. She slid her hand down to his crotch and moaned against his mouth, "I don't think you could contain yourself any more than I could…I feel how hard you are…you're so hard it hurts…doesn't it?"

Loki closed his eyes at the sensation of her hands wrapped around him, groaning against her lips as he deepened the kiss. "I don't mind a little pain with my pleasure," he whispered with a devilish grin. He fisted a hand in her hair as he pulled her head back forcefully, exposing her neck. He ran his tongue down her throat sensually making his way toward the soft spot behind her ear.

Natasha let out a seductive groan of pleasure as he yanked her head back. She licked her lips as she closed her eyes, relishing the sensation of his tongue on her skin, "You drive me crazy…oh…"

The hand that was wrapped around his manhood grew more persistent as she felt him bite at her flesh.

Loki grabbed the thin straps resting on her shoulders and tore them from her gown causing the material to pool at her waist as took her achingly swollen nipple into his mouth. "I could devour you for hours and never get enough," he breathed against her skin.

Natasha fisted her hands in his hair and panted as he suckled from her, then favored her sensitive flesh with a firm nip.

"Oh god…yes…hours…" she moaned before roughly yanking his head up and greedily pressing her lips to his for a fiery kiss. Natasha grabbed him and threw him on his back against the bed before straddling his legs. She began grinding down against his clothed body, "I wonder which one of us will give in first…"

Loki took a firm hold of her hips as he arched his body into her. "Eh heh heh heh… look at you… so strong… and lithe and voluptuous in all the right places," He moved his long slender fingers along her thigh, his thumb rubbing against her clit as his dark green eyes drank in the sight of her. "I love being inside of you," he whispered in his silky accent. "I love being a part of you… the sounds you make, the way you tremble like you are right now… you are a work of art, Natalia. сладкие совершенстве [sweet perfection]" He sat up abruptly as his lips descended on the pulse point of her neck, Her naked breasts pressed against his chest as he continued to move his thumb along her sweet spot. He had never felt this way with a woman. Her pleasure was so closely tied to his own. He could barely tell where she ended and he began.

Natasha moaned breathlessly. It felt like he was touching every single one of her hot spots at once, and it was driving her wild. Her body suddenly shuddered against his violently, jerking desperately to create friction as she was hit by an unexpected, exceptionally intense orgasm.

Natasha gasped as she pressed her forehead against his, panting as she floated down from her high, "Oh god…I…oh Loki…"

"I love making you feel good," He gasped breathlessly, his own arousal painfully pressing against the confines of his pants. "Eh heh heh heh, that look in your eyes right now… darling, there's nothing like it."

Natasha closed her eyes and panted as her body stilled against his as she kissed him softly, "I've never experienced anything like this…it has to be magic…how do you make me feel this way?"

"Natalia, do you feel that… that connection between us," Loki murmured against her lips. His hips pressing upwards in desperation for release. "You were made for me… just for me."

Natasha licked her lips and slowly nodded as she stared into his eyes, "Yes…I feel it…oh god, Loki…I need you inside of me."

Loki used his magic to dispel his clothes as she eased herself down onto him. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the sensation of finally being one with her again. His hands gripping her hips as she began to rock against him. "Natalia… my Natalia…. you feel so good."

It wasn't long before Natasha was overtaken by a second, powerful climax. Loki came with her, shuddering as he released himself inside of her. She collapsed beside him and panted, desperately attempting to catch her breath.

After a few moments, Natasha rolled onto her side and kissed his neck, "How long will you be gone when you leave to go back to your home?"

"Just a few days. I'm known for keeping to myself but if I go too long without making an appearance. It might spark suspicion," Loki revealed as he drew a circle idly against her hip. "But I don't want to go yet. I doubt anyone would look for you here but I don't like the idea of leaving you with that ankle the way it is. Once that is healed than I won't have a need to worry."

Natasha smiled as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, "You do actually care about me, huh? Like…if I died, it would be more than just an inconvenience to you."

"I care about you very much, Natalia," Loki revealed as he gazed into her dark blue eyes. "I've never felt this strongly about a woman. Even with my family, I've always felt a little out of place. I don't know… when I'm here with you I feel like… like I belong." The young god sat up and ran his fingers along his dark locks. Suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. "So what kind of clothes do you like to wear? I can conjure you up whatever you like."

Natasha sat up with him and leaned close, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before resting her chin there and whispering in his ear, "You know you're always welcome with me…quite the pair we make. The Mistress of Manipulation and the God of Lies…"

She kissed him softly, "…I don't know anything about family. Mine died before I could even remember. To me, they seem like huge inconveniences…I've always held the belief that the more people you have around you who care about you, the more vulnerable you are and the more likely you are to be hurt…"

After a few weeks Natasha's ankle seemed to be completely healed. Loki had conjured an array of outfits from casual jeans to extremely sexy lingerie. He stocked the apartment with all of her favorite food and had also gifted her with her weapons of choice and plenty of ammunition as he prepared to return to Asgard.

"I will be back in three days, my little spider." Loki advised as he prepared to cast his spell to return him home. A part of him wondered if she would be here when he got back or if he would have to find her all over again.

Natasha stood up and moved toward him, fidgeting slightly before she quickly wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. She stopped short of saying anything too sweet or mushy, but she did whisper "hurry back" before letting go of him and taking a step back.

She had enjoyed staying with him…and she was starting to believe that his declaration that she was made for him was true. He was an expert liar, wickedly intelligent and funny. They got along so well…and the sex was mind blowing.

Up until a few weeks ago, she didn't believe love or romance was real. After waking up with Loki's hands gingerly stroking her hair and pressing sweet kisses to her head, she wasn't sure what she believed anymore.

He looked at her with an intensity she'd never known. He watched her sleep, and, if she did dare mention one of her previous conquests, he'd get a wild look in his eyes before practically ripping her clothes off so that he could claim her as his. She loved it when he got possessive. She was definitely guilty of purposely mentioning other men just so that she could get him into that wild-man mind set.

Natasha stayed in the apartment during his absence, venturing out to go to the market, for runs and to the random movie. At the end of the fourth week, she wondered if something was wrong. She actually missed him…

Loki had expected that his mother might have been a little worried when he had not turned up in the palace for weeks. He had even assumed that she would have requested that Heimdall focus his gift of sight on locating her youngest son. But he hadn't accounted for her fury when he finally returned nor had he expected her to sic the All-Father upon him.

"Where have you been?" The All-Father proclaimed from the dais. "Your mother has been worried sick."

"I am sorry, truly," Loki apologized with a bow of his head. "I was in Vanaheim. I just wanted some time to myself to draw and paint."

"Heimdall searched for you there first," Frigga interrupted. "Where were you really, my son?"

"I was in Vanaheim," Loki lied without blinking an eye. "Perhaps, the gate keeper wasn't feeling well that day. I don't know why he wouldn't be able to see me."

"I'm sending you on a journey with your brother," Odin declared regally as he held gungnir in his hand. "You will go with him to Nidavellir to pick up a set of rings that they've made for me. Thor was to head there this afternoon"

"Fine," Loki mused. He supposed this was his way of punishing him. Everyone knew there was no love lost between him and the dwarfs. It should only add one or two more days to his time here. "I will meet him at the bifrost."

"Not by the bifrost," Odin advised. "You will be travelling by land."

"Whatever for?" Loki snapped. That would take weeks. His dark green eyes narrowed as he gazed at his father. But he knew there was no way to get out of it.


End file.
